


BTS - At Your Side (Jin x Min-seo)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [107]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Labour, Pregnancy, induced labor, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Pregnancy. Potentially triggering topic of labour. Brief mention of Jeong-sun.Set a week after ‘Family Ties’.Read all of Jin and Min-seo (OC)'s fanfictions in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246911791/bts-jins-headcanon-universe-ficsOr to read all member's headcanon fanfictions in order, go here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/626085174357164032/bts-our-headcanon-universe-timeline
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 6





	BTS - At Your Side (Jin x Min-seo)

He had tried to make her as comfortable as possible, but the small movement out the corner of his eye told him she was waking up, and he could only watch as she shuffled on the squeaky bed, hoping she would be able to drift off again. Nervously, he glanced at the doorway where the bright, artificial lights of the outside ward shone through the glass panelling, wondering if he should call for someone. The research he had conducted on his laptop back at the house had been vague on what to expect; especially for partners, and he hadn’t wanted to worry Min-seo any more on the possible complications of induced labour that the website seemed to highlight. She had been stressed enough as they packed her bag; not knowing how much to bring with her, or how long she would have to stay. The fact he had been allowed to sit with her was a relief; once again his late-night reading had told him this wasn’t always granted, and were he not so grateful for this news, he would have found himself questioning whether his privilege and wealth was to thank for this.

Either way, privilege and wealth could neither speed up her labour, nor stop her from being in pain. Her brow was furrowed as she let out a series of low groans, and quietly, he placed the paperback he was reading on the bedside table and tiptoed over to the sink to dampen a clean cloth from the travel bag. 

“How long have I been asleep?” Her voice was low, confused, and he turned to her slowly, wringing the cloth between his hands. 

“About twenty minutes.” He whispered soothingly, folding the fabric and placing it gently on her forehead which shimmered with a layer of sweat. 

“Oh.” She murmured, disheartened as she looked around the dim room. “I was hoping it had been longer.” 

“I know…” He agreed, mopping her brow gently. Her dark eyes moved to the corridor and, removing the cloth carefully, took her warm hand in his. “Do you want me to fetch the midwife?” 

Her fingers squeezed around his gently. “No…” She sighed. “I don’t think anything has changed.” 

“Okay.” Jin agreed, a little reluctantly. “And you aren’t in too much pain?”

Min-seo smiled gently, her lips dry and chapped. “It’s bearable.”

They were silent for a moment, listening to the pitter-patter of footsteps from outside the room; the comings and goings of the staff on the ward, before she spoke, weakly. “Nobody ever tells you it takes this long.” 

His lips curled up in reply, his smile soft and warming. “Tell me about it.”

“All those classes I went to...and nobody mentioned it once.” She mused, a little dreamily, before gritting her teeth, her entire face screwing up as her fingers clamped down on his; stifling a low moan between her closed lips.

“Are you okay?” Jin leaned forward, his right hand subconsciously scrunching the damp cloth tightly in his palm so as to not hurt her with the other. He let out a sigh of relief as her features slowly smoothed out.

“Just a cramp.” She nodded gently, trying to catch her breath. “I think I’ve still got a while to go…” He noticed the distinctive movement of her eyes as she once more looked to the door. 

“I spoke to your parents while you were sleeping.” He reassured, knowing she was fretting needlessly. “They’ll be here.”

“And my sister?” She asked, a little anxiously. 

He nodded and she seemed to relax, shuffling awkwardly against the mattress to get comfy. Jin stood up and instinctively reached for the pillows behind her back, fluffing out the filling and tucking them neatly under her body. 

“You’d make a good healthcare assistant.” Min-seo gave a frail grin as he pulled away and he met it with his own. “Maybe you should join Jeong-sun on her course.”

He laughed in reply. “Maybe…” Sitting down, he took her hand in his once more. “Is that better?” He kept his voice quiet, noticing how heavy her eyelids looked and not wanting to wake her up completely. They were in for a long night and he knew she needed as much rest as she could get. 

She nodded, resting her head against the pillow. “I might be able to manage a little more sleep…”

“You can try.” He kissed her knuckles gently. “I’m not going anywhere.” Thinking for a moment, he backtracked. “Unless I need the toilet.”

He welcomed her laughter, but regretted his joke almost immediately when he saw her biting back her discomfort, her palm moving instinctively to the rising bump beneath the thin bed cover. “I doubt the baby is going to come while you’re on the toilet.” She quipped after a moment, falling quiet as she closed her eyes. 

Jin slowly let go of her hand and got to his feet to pour a glass of water from the pitcher on the bed stand. It was lukewarm but soothed his dry throat, and he decided after a moment’s thought that it would be best to wait for the midwife to return before going for his bathroom break and to grab a warm cup of coffee from the machine he remembered seeing down the hall. He placed the glass down carefully so as to not make a sound, but Min-seo’s eyes crept open regardless, watching him from across the small space. 

“Jin?” She called softly. He turned to look at her, returning to her side. 

“Yes Princess?” He moved his head closer to hear her speak. She sounded exhausted, but strangely serene; he could sense her sleep trying to creep in around the edges and willed it to come. Just another twenty minutes would be enough. 

“I’m not scared anymore…” She confessed, her voice a dreamy whisper which grew silent as she closed her eyes once more. Though she couldn’t see, his lips turned in a loving smile as he pressed his lips gently against hers, wishing he shared her sentiment. He knew she was in the best hands possible, but found himself silently praying; the thought of welcoming a baby was still surreal; almost abstract, and all he could think about was Min-seo making it safely through the next few hours. A glance at the large clock of the private suite told him that it had been almost 10 hours already, the movement of the hands achingly slow as the sound of laboured breathing filled the room. 

“Not much longer.” He promised softly, not knowing whether or not she had heard it, as he squeezed her small hand gently in his own. 

***


End file.
